Checkmate
by MsClotho
Summary: The boys of Hogwarts have made a bet. The subject: Hermione Granger. Hermione/Nott pairing. First fic and contains smut. Reviews welcome. Enjoy, I suppose.


Dark eyes scanned the bushy haired girl that sat alone at the oak desk. Books were scattered before her open up at various pages with torn pieces of parchment marking certain lines and paragraphs. If the girl's lips were anything to go by, it was obvious that she had been there for Merlin knows how many hours. The once smooth skin was chapped and bitten raw from the constant lip biting that Hermione seemed to be doing. It was one of the things that fascinated Theodore. While the other Slytherins tormented her restlessly for constantly studying, Theodore found it endearing the way she would put all of her focus onto one thing, checking and rechecking her answers to assure that she got the best possible results. If she wasn't chewing on her luscious lips then she had a sugar quill to her mouth; tongue darting out and around the tip; completely oblivious to the hungry stares of the boys at the surrounding tables. If one thing was certain; Hermione Granger was a cocktease and she didn't even know it.

It was only a matter of time before the hormonal boys of Hogwarts took matters into their own hands. A bet had been established in the privacy of the Quidditch locker room to see who could bed the Gryffindor prude first. It was a well known fact that the bossy know-it-all had continuously been rebuking Weasley's advances. The talk of the halls was that she simply 'wasn't ready' for a relationship. Theodore knew better though. With a few well placed words and a couple light touches he would have the brunette witch writhing in pleasure while her lithe body burned with sensation. The Slytherin could only imagine what the girl - no, woman - had hiding under her baggy robes. He made it his own personal mission to find out; for tonight would be the night that he would both win the bet and have the satisfaction of deflowering the resident Princess.

Theodore's foot had started to carry him in the direction of the studying woman, stopping just behind her chair so that he didn't startle her. A hand reached out of its own accord and landed gently across the word covered parchment. The feather dropped carelessly from the Gryffindor's hand splashing droplets of ink onto the Slytherin's tan skin.

"Nott?" she questioned, hoping he didn't hear the noticeable hitch in her breath. The mysterious boy had appeared out of nowhere and had purposely intruded on her precious studying. Besides the few shared classes they had, the two had never conversed. It made her curious as to what he wanted from her. It was nearly curfew on a Friday night. Shouldn't he be out with Malfoy and the rest of her tormenters?

Theodore let a small smile grace his lips as he brushed his hands up both sides of the girl's arms. He felt goose bumps rise on the exposed skin as he bent down and perched his chin on her blouse covered shoulder. "I've been watching you," he whispered gruffly, darting his tongue out to swipe at her ear lobe before blowing softly on the glistening skin. An intake of breath was heart from the quivering girl as her head turned to face the tall boy with a questioning stare.

"Watching me?" she muttered, shrugging her arms to try and lose contact between his deliciously soft fingers and her shaking limbs. There was something about his husky voice and electric touch that had her weak in the knees. If it weren't for the chair below her, she would surely be nothing but a puddle of blushing mess.

Theodore's smile had turned into a smirk by now as he started to trail tiny kissed down the side of her neck. He was surprised that she had let him get so far. He had expected it of course, considering he was positive that she had not had any sort of action since the Yule Ball many years ago. She had been denying the Weasel since then and had not been sited with any other males in the past years. Every teenage girl had urges - Hermione not being an exception.

Hermione had started to whimper from the light touches of lip to skin; fingers gripping onto the side of the table as if holding it tightly would rid her body of the growing heat inside her. There was no denying that he was one of the more attractive boys at school. While a part of her told her to stop what he was doing, the other part of her begged him to continue. It wasn't every day that an attractive boy randomly started kissing your neck, making you feel things that she had only felt in the privacy of her own bed chambers.

Her eyes had closed tightly when she felt a smooth hand running down the length of her body, under the modest length of her skirt and into the waist band of her white panties. The finger rubbed against the thatch of unruly curls, eliciting a moan that was unlike any Hermione had ever made. Never in her life had she wanted to be touched so badly - to be kissed so badly. It was like a new and adventurous Hermione had been awakened by the boy's gentle caresses. A Hermione who didn't care about the consequences. One who didn't care that she barely knew the boy. One who just wanted to feel.

The Gryffindor couldn't take it anymore. With a small growl she had pushed out of her seat, Theodore's hand still in her panties moving with her body. Hermione leant back against the desk while facing her body towards the towering Slytherin. "Are you trying to take advantage of me, Theo?" she whispered, looking up into his smirking face before crashing her lips against his own. Time seemed to stop as both of their tongues collided in a frantic battle for control, each probing one another, trying to dominate.

Theodore felt himself go hard at the uncharacteristic sounds that were coming out of the witch's throat. He had never seen her like this; a whole new other person. Without a second thought, the hand that was rubbing at her curls had retracted itself so that he could grab both of her thighs. Hoisting her up, he sat her on the edge of the desk before pushing at the books and parchments roughly to the floor. The studying equipment landed with a thud on the ground, almost worrying Theo about alerting the Librarian. As if sensing his thoughts, Hermione pulled her lips away from his, panting while she breathed out her words against his own raw mouth, "She's asleep. I saw her in the stacks before. She's like a log."

"Good," he muttered, pushing her back before climbing on top of the table after her. "I plan on doing things to you that will make your toes curl in ecstasy." His mouth trailed down her face, connecting to her neck while his fingers deftly unbuttoned her casual blouse. Fingers followed the path, tracing across the thin material of her bra and tweaking her nipples roughly, earning him a purr from the keening Gryffindor.

His mouth continued down her petite body, nipping at the exposed skin above the waist band of her skirt. Hermione held her breath when she felt her skirt being pushed up around her waist, exposing her soaking panties to the cool air of the Library. She felt fingers being hooked around the sides, slowly pulling the material down and exposing her sex to a member of the opposite gender for the first time in her teenage life.

Theodore barely had a chance to enjoy the sight of her untouched curls before the smell of her intoxicated him. His tongue darted out of his mouth, placing a long and hard lick against her wet folds. A finger came up to join his tongue, probing her entrance before he slowly pushed a single digit deep inside her. Her moans were like music to his ears as his tongue circled around her hardening clit, switching between tiny nips and soothing licks. His finger pumped at her furiously, the knowledge that he was the only person to touch her so intimately encouraging him. A possessive he never knew had taken over him as he pumped her tight channel mercifully while she grunted and writhed on top of the Library table.

Hermione couldn't breathe. She had never felt something so mind blowing. So utterly amazing that her toes had literally began to scrunch up against the soles of her feet as if that alone would stop the star-inducing orgasm from wracking her body. Nothing had ever felt this fantastic in her life. Not the fantasies she often indulged herself with, and definitely not her own tiny fingers that never seemed to fully satisfy her aching need. She didn't think anything would ever compare to the feeling of his thick fingers pumping her tight passage or the feel of his soaking tongue circling her little bud of pleasure.

Not even a minute later Theodore felt Hermione's tightness clenching around his pumping finger. With a smirk to himself, he gave her clit one last nibble before smoothly pulling out of her, retracting his tongue back into his mouth. He ignored the cries of protest from the squirming girl as he roughly pulled down the fly of his school trousers. The look of amazement was not missed when Hermione's eyes made contact with his throbbing member. Drops of precum had already begun to leak from the tip while Theodore concentrated on rubbing his shaft along her soaking slit. Eyes closed in pleasure when he finally pushed through her slick folds, his cock being engulfed by a tightness he had never known before. He didn't even stop to consider how painful it must be for her considering she was most likely a virgin. All he could think about was his own release and how hard he could make her cum before he himself gave into the pleasure.

Hermione's eyes had squeezed shut once again when she felt the stinging sensation of his member pushing past her maiden barrier. The pain had barely begun to fade before the tan boy on top of her had pulled out fully and slammed back inside of her. An intense pleasure filled her already buzzing body while she willed herself to hold out a little longer. She had barely had a chance to experience proper sex and she was already on the verge of having a mind-shattering orgasm.

In and out he thrust, hips angling at that oh-so-right position that hit her in the perfect way, bringing sharp cries from the back of her throat. She was so so close. So incredibly close that she could feel her inner muscles clenching around his incredible size. It was unbearable now. She couldn't hold out any longer. She let the sensation take over her body, limbs thrashing and grasping at his dark strands of hair.

"Oh!" she panted wildly into his ear, kissing him sloppily on his sweating upper lip. "I'm so close… Oh… Oh"

Theodore had started bucking wildly. The feeling of her moist walls milking his shaft drove him over the edge as he emptied his seed deep inside her. He felt himself going soft so slowly pulled out of her, leaning his panting head against her heaving chest.

"That was… incredible," he whispered, kissing her flushed skin gently before sitting up on the edge of the desk. His hand reached down to tuck his flacid penis back inside his pants, making sure to drag the zip up so that any evidence of their tryst was not visible. He grinned down at the still panting girl, reaching over to flip her skirt back over her swollen sex. Theodore placed one more gentle kiss on her lips before reaching over and plucking the soaking panties off the edge of the chair that they had been draped over. Without looking back, he stuffed them inside his pants pocket before making a hasty exit from the Library.

He didn't stop to think about the girl he had left behind. The feeling of possession he had felt minutes before had disappeared when the reality of the situation had come crashing down on him. It was just a bet. Hermione - no, _Granger -_ was just a bet. Nothing but a pawn in the game that all of the seventh year boys were playing.

He had won the bet and knew that the tiny scrap of lace with the embroidery of HG would be plenty evidence to prove that he had been successful in deflowering the Gryffindor Princess. Theodore smirked to himself as he sauntered back towards the Slytherin common room. "Checkmate."

AN: This is my first fic that I have ever shared with anybody. My friends enjoyed it so convinced me to publish it. If you want to tell me what you think, then by all means.


End file.
